


Art for "What Is Past"

by Gryph



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: scifibigbang, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/936061">What Is Past</a> by Congo/<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/universe">Universe</a> for <a href="http://scifibigbang.livejournal.com">ScifiBigBang</a>. Banner, cover, and chapter headers. Story summary: What if Anna Sheridan hadn’t been a Shadow agent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "What Is Past"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Is Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936061) by [universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe). 



> Title: What is Past  
> Artist: Gryph  
> For Story: What Is Past by Congo/Universe  
> Fandom(s): Babylon 5  
> Pairing(s): John/Anna, John/Delenn  
> Rating/Warnings: PG for the art  
> Artist's notes: Thanks to my author for being awesome to work with. I loved the story and had fun doing the art for it. Most of the images are taken from _Shadow Dancing_ and _Z'ha'dum_.

 

Story Cover:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/73019/73019_original.jpg)

Story Banner:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/73369/73369_original.jpg)

Chapter Headers:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/74426/74426_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/73495/73495_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/73797/73797_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/74085/74085_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/74648/74648_original.jpg)

 


End file.
